


City Cats

by BlueBookWard



Series: City Cats [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Novel, Original work - Freeform, Under construction, Work In Progress, wip book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBookWard/pseuds/BlueBookWard
Summary: Blue and her littermates live in a world where humans do not exist. Instead, cats are the most intelligent being on the planet. They all worship one goddess, the Egyptian cat goddess Basset. Long ago, Basset's messengers led the cats to the territory they now call home. The City is a completely modern city made and inhabited entirely by cats. (much like Warrior cats) Each kitten gets an older, more experienced cat to be a personal teacher. These teachers all have specific jobs that help the City function. They are expected to juggle their duties and teaching their students. They students get the same job their teachers have.





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a work of fiction. No part of it may be recreated for any reason whatsoever. It came straight from the depths of my head, no fandoms are involved at all.

This book has been in the making for many, many years now and it gives me immense pleasure to finally have a decent version of it. For those of you who would rather skip ahead to the real book, feel free to skip my rambling. As for the dedicated readers who will try to read this cover-to-cover, allow me to tell you some things about City Cats and how it came to be the book you are holding in your hands.

Allow me to start by telling you that yes, this book was inspired heavily by Erin Hunter’s Warrior Cats series. Way back a million years ago when I was in the fifth grade, my family and I took a trip to Washington state to see my aunt. While at the airport, I was looking in the stores for something to read. Then, it caught my eye. One of the many books in the series, Power of Three: The Sight. I was hooked. Later, I bought the second Power of Three book, Dark River. Once again, I was mesmerized by the writing.

Years passed along quickly, and I finally started the series from the very beginning. I could not get enough of it. Soon, I found myself dreaming of Fireheart and his adventures. Sometimes even as a cat myself! These dreams where I was one of the Clan cats got me thinking, what can I do to make others feel this way? It hit me, I could write my own book about cats! They could have their own society and rituals but wait. That would be like copying.

After several tries, I managed to make my story unique. One of my teachers even offered to buy it if I could make it into an eBook! Sadly though, I wasn’t done with it yet. All through my high school years I slowly worked on the plotline, the characters, reworking the entire book. Now, it is finally acceptable for eyes that aren’t just my friends, although if it wasn’t for them this book would not have been finished.

The only problem left: the cover. Who would help me make a cover for the book? Once again, I had a great idea. So, I went onto YouTube to the page of a talented artist I knew who did tons of Warrior Cat art. If she could draw Warriors, why not my cover? In the comments of her most recent video I left information about my request along with my email for art enquiries. She got back to me very quickly and a partnership was born. Thanks to her, my book looks beautiful.

Ghost, if you’re reading this, I cannot thank you enough for making my characters come to life. I really hope to work with you again, hopefully for book two! Although, that cover art might be a little out of your comfort zone anatomy-wise, but I won’t spoil anything. Now without further interruption from me, please sit back, relax in your reading spot, and enjoy the ride into the world of the City Cats.


	2. The City: An Introduction to City Life

Imagine a world where the smartest animal is the cat. I don’t mean big cats like lions, tigers, and leopards. No, I mean house cats. House cats with no owners, cats which are as smart and resourceful as humans are. They can build large nests that they call home and live together in a secluded city of other cats like them. These are the City cats. A large population of housecats, smart as humans, living together in a place they call The City.

Traditions and work are no stranger to these animals. Every single cat from the six-month-old kitten to the oldest known cat has a place. My name is Bassest, the goddess the City cats worship. I am here to explain to you a little about this world before you try to wander in and break something.

Long ago, when I was still a very young goddess, I looked down upon the world and two animals caught my eye. Two cats, one with fur black as night, the other grey as the clouds that lined the sky. They called themselves Blackstorm and Thornpool. Why did these cats catch my eye, you ask? Well, they were desperately in love. Anyone could see it in their eyes however, they were forbidden to be together for their families were enemies.

I watched over those two for many moons. I watched until Thornpool’s mother and father joined me in my house in the stars. Reluctantly, Shadow and Smokey came to me and asked if they could see their daughter one last time. Even as young as I was, I understood that this meant they would see her forbidden love. I agreed and allowed them to watch the couple with me. The old cats surprised me that day. I expected them to get angry, instead they were overjoyed that Thornpool was so happy with Blackstorm.

I allowed them to continue watching over her and the three of us become close friends. I promoted both to my personal messengers for when things needed to be told to the living. A few more moons passed and while wandering my vast home, I discovered a beautiful place and an idea fell into my head. With this idea, I planted a dream in Thornpool and Blackstorm’s head and waited.

The next morning, my plan came into effect and the couple decided to leave their wild home to explore. One evening while they rested in a clearing, I jumped into the living realm. I can still remember feeling the wind on my fur and the scent of the grass. Quietly, I padded into the clearing where they rest.

Blackstorm was the first to wake. He pawed at his mate’s side with a grey paw until she awoke as well, never taking his eyes off me. When Thornpool saw me, her body went rigid. I could smell their fear and I hated it.

“Please, do not be afraid,” I told them. “My name is Basset, I am the goddess of this world. I have been watching the two of you for quite some time.”

I watched as their eyes widened and narrowed in disbelief. “I reached out to you in a dream that set you on this journey. You will be the beginning of a new era, the founder of a great city and your child,” Thornpool’s eyes widened in shock as she placed a red paw on her slightly swollen belly.

“Your child will be healthy and wonderful. You shall name him after his father, as all leaders of this new city shall be.” I looked between the two cats, her green eyes were still filled with shock, his blue eyes with determination. “You shall never be alone for I have reached out to many other cats with your likeness in mind to help you.”

I padded up to the cats and they seemed to go cross-eyed trying to focus on my shimmering form. I touched both of their foreheads with my nose, hopefully filling them with ease. “I am counting on the two of you Thornpool and Blackstorm. May the prey be running well in your home,” I stated as I leapt back into my own realm.

Blackstorm and Thornpool became the temporary leaders while they built the city as Basset had intended. Just as the goddess had predicted, the child was healthy and wonderful. In honor of Thornpool’s mother they named him Shadow. When he later became an adult and the leader of the new place they called the City, Shadow was renamed Shadowstorm. He was the first of many leaders.

This, my dear child is how the City was born. Many traditions followed and some of my words became ritual. May the prey be running well in your homes became the closing of every ceremony and meeting, all leaders were called storm, and the place that I visited Thornpool and Blackstorm became sacred. Every cat in the City knows who I am.

I am Basset, goddess of this world. Welcome human, I invite you to watch over my subjects as they go through tough times. To watch as they become stronger. To watch as they change everything. Welcome human, to the City.


End file.
